


Acceptance Is The Key To Be Truly Free.

by brooklynbis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Family Issues, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, University AU, basically me venting lmao, clary does an art degree, izzy is doing a biological sciences degree, jace is doing a medical degree or smth else, magnus is doing a fashion degree, most people are gay lmao, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynbis/pseuds/brooklynbis
Summary: Alec could see it clear as day when he thought about the issue for any more than ten seconds. He could see it in the extra portions Jace would be given at every meal, the control over their evening plans, the conversations that revolved around him and his life (even when he wasn't in the room).He never could hate any of his siblings, he loved them far too much,  but it was so blatantly obvious that Alec was the 'family disappointment', even if it was never said._____________________________________AKA we vent through fictional characters again to make their feelings seem validAKA bad parenting from Robert and Maryse Lightwood pisses Alec off, Izzy and Jace are good siblings and Magnus is a great boyfriend





	Acceptance Is The Key To Be Truly Free.

**Author's Note:**

> (I swear I never intend for them to be this long)   
> basically I started writing this to vent my feelings towards my sister and it turned more fluffy (ish) than that but oh well, something came out of it so we'll roll  
> trigger warnings : mentions (briefly) of abuse, general bad parenting and mentions of homophobia and racism from the parents   
> title from 'unconditionally' by katy perry   
> comments, feedback and kudos would be appreciated if you enjoyed, plus any prompts which you can leave in the comments or in my tumblr ask box @/brooklynbis

Alec could see it clear as day when he thought about the issue for any more than ten seconds. He could see it in the extra portions Jace would be given at every meal, the control over their evening plans, the conversations that revolved around him and his life (even when he wasn't in the room). 

He knew Izzy could see it too, but even she was preferred over him. He never could hate any of his siblings, he loved them far too much, but it was so blatantly obvious that Alec was the 'family disappointment', even if it was never said. 

As a child, Alec was expected to be responsible for his younger siblings as the oldest child. Things he had no control over, he would be reprimanded for, like failing a test that had content on it they hadn't covered yet, or letting Izzy get hurt by another kid at school when he was off sick that day. He would get in trouble for Jace's actions as a teenager, his parents claiming he should be able to keep Jace in line, stop him sneaking out to meet his girlfriend or from missing curfew. 

He made his situation ten times worse when he came out. 

He had been led to believe that his parents were fairly accepting. They were never openly homophobic or transphobic, and despite their racist tendencies (that had caused many arguments), he never associated that with being homophobic too. And so, at the age of 14, he came out to his family. 

Safe to say, they did not take it well. Suddenly, there was the added pressure on his shoulders to always do better, be straighter, be the best to make up for the fact that he was gay. Not going to university did not help, and it only became worse when Jace, and then Izzy, both went to university. 

And just like that, Alec became the family disappointment. 

________________________________

"Jace, honey, what would you like for dinner tonight?" His mother called that evening from where the three siblings sat watching a movie. 

"Dunno, let Izzy or Alec pick, I'm going out later," Jace said casually as they paused the film when their mother appeared in the doorway. 

"Isabelle dear? Need to feed you up before you go back to uni," She said sweetly, wiping her damp hands on a tea towel as she spoke. 

"I don't mind, not really fancying anything in particular. I only ate a couple hours ago after work," She shrugged from where she was sat beside Alec, tucked into his side. There was no argument that he gave the best hugs. 

"Oh okay, I'll just make something for me and your father then," She dismissed, leaving the room. Alec didn't even comment, used to the dismissal, but before he could unpause the film, Izzy and Jace both turned to him. 

"Alec, bro, you need to say something. This is getting ridiculous now," Jace said seriously as he shook his head. 

"It would just be being petty Jace. You know what she's like, this is normal. No point in blowing up over something so small like not being able to choose what's for dinner," He replied logically. 

"Yeah but small things build up Alec. Are they like this when we're away too?" Izzy asked gently. 

"Nah, they don't really talk to me when it's just me here, only when they want rent money or money for groceries," He said, avoiding eye contact as he grabbed his phone, locking it again when he saw Magnus hadn't replied to his text. 

"Alec, that's just as bad as being this cold towards you. Is it because of the gay thing, or the lack of uni?"

"Lack of uni, lack of a successful job, no lack of a boyfriend, and the gay thing. It all rolls into one, hence why I wouldn't let you tell Mum and Dad about Clary," Alec said, looking down at Izzy, who smiled at the mention of her secret university girlfriend. 

"You're gonna have to speak to them." 

________________________________

He didn't let himself explode until his two siblings were back at university - Jace in the north of the country, and Izzy at the uni a couple hours away from their town. Since they had gone back a couple weeks ago, his parents had probably said a combined total of ten sentences to him, all of them demanding he do something for them, or give them something. 

And he was sick of it. 

"When are you getting a better job Alec? We're putting your rent up from tomorrow," His mother mentioned passingly when he appeared downstairs briefly. He had just been about to go to bed, only having appeared to grab a glass of water. 

"Um, that's not much notice. I can't just get a new job like that, plus I like the one I have," He frowned as he filled the glass. 

"You can't possibly like working in that working class bakery Alexander." His father tutted, shaking his head without looking up from his newspaper. "You need a new job." 

"I can't just quit, I won't find such tolerant bosses anywhere else," He retaliated, giving a subtle dig to the amount of times he's had to meddle with the rota to fit his parent's life. 

"Well, if you'd gotten some proper qualifications like your siblings, there would be no issue. You could get a well paid job and not be here scrounging off us like some clingy child," Maryse shrugged as Alec's jaw dropped slightly. 

"I didn't want to go to uni, Mum. There was no point getting into debt for a degree I didn't want!" He argued back as she sighed. 

"Debt wouldn't exist if you had a well paid job Alexander. You clearly don't understand the real world, not like Isabelle and Jace do. Thinking you can struggle through life on minimum wage, in our house, boyfriends everywhere," She chuckled mockingly as he took a deep breath and turned back to them. 

"Is this a dig at Magnus? Because Mum, the fact that I'm gay has nothing to do with how much money I earn," He shook his head as she looked straight at him. 

"Yes, it is. This fantasy you're obsessed with is getting out of hand, we won't tolerate it," She warned. 

"It's not a fantasy, why won't you just accept me for who I am? I'm sorry I didn't go to uni, and that you couldn't brag about me to all of your posh friends, but isn't my happiness worth more than that?" 

"Not really, no. Saying my son is happy is not as impressive as saying my son is successful," Robert piped up. 

"Fuck you guys," Alec spat as he shoved his glass into the sink and ran up the stairs, quickly slamming his bedroom door. He could feel himself panting, knowing he was about to get in major shit for what he just said. He grabbed the hoodie laying over his chair and pulled it on at the same time as shoving his feet into his trainers, grabbing his phone and a charger as he went. His keys and wallet were a last minute grab before he left his room again, not getting any further than the hallway before he was stopped by his furious father. 

"And where do you think you're going you little bitch?" He sneered, snatching Alec's car key before he could pocket it. 

"Out, I can't be here right now," He said simply, as Robert laughed and shook his head. In a split second, his hand had moved and a sharp slap was heard in the quiet hallway before the sting hit Alec's cheek, making him gasp. 

"Oh, man up. Can't go running to your little boyfriend now though, can you? You won't be taking any of our belongings with you tonight though," He said before pocketing his car key and leaving Alec stood in the hallway stunned. 

Once he snapped out of his shock, he moved as quickly as he possibly could to get out the house and away from his parents. He didn't stop running until he was ten minutes away from his house, before stopping and collapsing against a wall, still feeling the burn of the slap on his cheek. He knew that driving the couple of hours to Magnus and Izzy's uni couldn't happen now, but he was conveniently close to the train station. 

He didn't waste time in checking for the next train, despite his shaking hands, only feeling more of his will go when he discovered there were no more trains for the night. Of course there weren't, he thought as he felt the tears building in his eyes, out of sheer frustration and anger. Everything was going wrong, but he had to get to their university somehow. He couldn't stay here. 

He didn't even realise he was calling Izzy until the phone was ringing in his ear. 

"Hey Alec, what's up? You know I'm on date night with Clary tonight, right?" She asked in a hush voice, him not replying until he accidentally let out a broken sob, only crying more when he realised he would make Izzy worry now. 

"Alec, what's wrong? Talk to me, big brother," Izzy urged as Alec continued to cry, feeling his body slowly slip down the wall until he was curled up on the cold ground. 

"I cant find any trains," He hiccuped, knowing that was all he could say in that moment. 

"What, to here?" He could hear the confusion in her voice as she nodded. 

"Do you want to come here Alec? To see me, or Magnus?" She added as an afterthought as he grunted again, hiccuping as he tried to wipe the tears from his cheeks. 

"Right Alec, I'm on my way alright? I'll drive as quick as I can yeah? Are you at home now?" She asked as he heard a quiet mumbling from her end of the phone. 

"N-No, I can't be," He sniffled as she sighed. 

"Right, well you could go to Simon's? Or Maia's, I'm sure either of them would let you stay there for a couple hours," She suggested as the faint sound of her heels rung through the speakers.

"No," He whispered, knowing he wasn't overly close with either of Izzy's friends. 

"Alright, well go to the supermarket or something, sit in the cafe, buy a hot drink or whatever, yeah? We'll be there as soon as I can, is it alright if Clary comes with? It'll be quicker than detouring to drop her to either of our places," She replied as he nodded before realising she couldn't see him. 

"Yeah. Thanks Iz," He whispered, resting his head gently against the brick wall. 

"Don't thank me, big brother. Speak to you in a bit, yeah?" She said before saying their goodbyes, knowing she had to hang up so she could drive to pick him up. He felt awful getting her to come and pick him up, ruining her date night, making her tired for uni the next day, but he had no other options. 

_______________________________

"Oh Alec, what did they do to you?" Izzy sighed sadly as she approached him in the cafe, Clary right by her side. 

"I don't wanna talk about it, sorry," he mumbled, not looking at the two as he stared at the empty, cold mug. 

"No need to apologise. I spoke to Jace briefly through speaker on the way down, he said he'll check in with Mum and Dad for you, gauge their reactions. Magnus is expecting you too," Izzy said softly as she sat in the chair opposite him, resting her keys on the table as Clary perched on the armrest of Izzy's chair. 

"Sorry for dragging you down here, they took my car keys, and there were no trains," He murmured as Izzy shook her head again. He couldn't help but notice how nice the both of them were looking, Izzy wearing a red off the shoulder dress covered with a leather jacket and heels, and Clary in a simple well fitted black dress with a denim jacket and matching heels. 

"Alec, stop apologising. Neither of us minded," Clary piped up, getting a weak smile from him. He was wary of her at first, but after seeing how happy she made his sister, he couldn't help but like the artist. 

"C'mon, let's get going," Izzy said, kicking his foot gently with her own as she got up, making him follow suit. He followed the two shorter girls out to Izzy's car, not shocked when he saw it was another new one his parents must've given her. It was a nice car, but the one he had was a lot cheaper in comparison. 

"What actually happened then?" Izzy asked as she looked at him through her rearview mirror once they were firmly on the main road back to Izzy's university. 

"They're putting my rent up again, dunno if I'll be able to afford it this time. Lydia's already given me assistant manager's title so I can have a higher wage, I can't go any higher," He sighed, resting his head against the seat rest as she sighed. 

"We can ask for money for groceries again and transfer it back into your account if you want? You know they won't say no to Jace, they'd probably give him more than he'd ask for," Izzy said. This was why he could never despise either of his siblings - despite knowing they were favoured, they only ever used it as an excuse to help him. 

"No, they'll cotton on eventually. They want me to get a better job anyway." 

"But you're happy there," Clary frowned in confusion. 

"Well apparently that doesn't mean anything to them. Apparently it doesn't sound as good as saying your son is successful, and that's a quote," Alec scoffed, knowing he couldn't cry in front of his little sister. He was meant to be looking after her, not the other way around. 

"Wait, they actually said that?" Clary asked in shock, twisting her body in the passenger seat so she could probably see him. 

"Mhm. I don't really want to talk about it any more." 

___________________________________

The rest of the car ride was fairly peaceful, Izzy and Clary occasionally making hushed conversation from the front of the car, music quietly playing on the radio as Izzy drove, Alec almost falling asleep in the back of the quiet, dark car. 

"Alec, we're here. Magnus said he'd be waiting up for you," Izzy said as she cut the engine, unplugging her seatbelt to look at her dozing brother. 

"Thank you so much Iz. I'll pay you back for ruining your date night," He said as the three of them got out of the car. Clary lived in the same building as Magnus, as they both did creative degrees, and clearly it was already agreed that Izzy would crash at Clary's for the night. 

"Don't be daft, we'll just do date night another night. Want to make sure you're alright," Izzy said as he pulled her into a hug. Even with her heels on, she was shorter than him. 

"Will be. Gonna go sleep on top of Magnus now, makes everything better," Alec smiled at the thought, making the two girls chuckle. 

"You still be around tomorrow evening?" Izzy asked as he nodded. 

"Not planning on going anywhere," he replied. 

"Cool, might set up a facetime tomorrow with Jace then? Have a catch up, know he's worried about you too," Izzy mentioned as he sighed, nodding. 

It didn't take the group long to ride up to Clary's floor, and then Magnus', when Alec was finally alone. Magnus lived in one of the highest rooms, which had some nice views, but was a pain in the ass when the elevator was broken. 

Just as he was about to raise his hand to knock on Magnus' door, the door opened to reveal his boyfriend, smiling fondly at him. 

"I've been expecting you," he said with a smirk, making Alec smile slightly as Magnus let him into his room, tugging him into a hug as soon as the door was closed. 

"Can I have permission to beat up your parents yet?" He murmured, pressing gently kisses to Alec's shoulder as Alec rested his head on Magnus' opposite shoulder. 

"I wish," He mumbled in response, tightening his grip around Magnus' waist. 

"Did you want to talk about it my angel?" He asked softly, raising his hand to stroke Alec's hair gently, knowing it was one of his favourite things. 

"Not right now. Can we just cuddle and sleep?" Alec asked, stifling a yawn as he spoke, making Magnus chuckle and nod, pulling away from Alec to find him something to wear to bed. 

"Oh don't bother with that," Alec dismissed as he pulled the hoodie off, making Magnus nod with a fond smile, pulling off his own pajama bottoms before getting into bed, waiting for Alec to wriggle out of his jeans before he joined him. 

"Your cuddles make everything better," Alec murmured once he had made himself comfortable, clinging onto Magnus for dear life. 

"I'm glad darling. I wish those assbags didn't treat you as badly as they do," Magnus sighed sadly as his hand returned to Alec's hair, making him smile softly. 

"It's all worth it if I get to have you," He mumbled as he closed his eyes, following the steady rise and fall of Magnus' chest under his cheek. 

"You'll always have me, Alexander," Magnus whispered as he noticed Alec falling asleep on top of him, only daring to press a gentle kiss to the top of his head once he was sure he was asleep. 

One day, he would make his parents pay for everything they put Alec through. But today, was not that day. Today was the day for cuddling his boyfriend to make it all seem a little more bearable.


End file.
